


Blake's Rebels

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's thoughts as he looks over his new crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's Rebels

Blake looked across the flight deck at his new rebels. A pitiful lot and Avon was going to cause trouble. He would have to keep a tight rein on him. Never give him a chance to take over. Or leave. The man was too useful. Just like the ship.

He knew Avon's type. Too smart and careful for his own good. He wouldn't leave until he thought it safe enough. All he'd have to do was adjust the conditions so that Avon would never consider it safe enough to leave. That should be easy enough.

He put his finger to his mouth. It was a far cry from what he used to have but there was no turning back. He knew that when Bran Foster came for him. The real rebels were wary of him. They were determined to use his persuasive abilities but this time they would never allow him to take control again.

The fools. And Foster the worst. You have to take risks in order to fight the Federation. Be willing to give up your life. And you have to make people fight even if they don't want to.

He remembered the angry discussions with Foster. Peaceful civil disobedience accomplished nothing. Why couldn't he see it? Foster refused to budge. Pathetic coward. Too proud to admit that his way won't work.

Blake remembered how he'd taken the group from him then. Slowly. Gathering a following that was loyal to him only and would do whatever he said. He was so proud of his old bunch. They'd all march to their deaths if he ordered them to. People like that were what they needed to defeat the Federation.

Then he took them to attack the rehabilitation centre. They hadn't rescued anyone, and he lost a few of his group, but it was just their first attempt. They'd get better with practice. But he'd never had a chance again. Travis set a trap for him the next meeting. (The bastard never gave up.) He never had the chance to prove that he was right.

Foster. The thought of him filled Blake with anger. The man really thought he could control me this time. Use my ability to persuade but keep all the power for himself. Using blackmail. The man hadn't learned anything. He was still trying to use civil disobedience. Most likely scared off by what they did to me.

Well, he didn't need any of them. He would start with his own group and create rebels out of criminals. They knew his reputation and revered him for it and they were too weak to resist someone like him. Even Avon.

He would be able to whip them into shape in no time, regardless of their niggling complaints. They were a bunch of slaves who needed a strong leader. Even Avon. He would make them all bow to him and then he'd used them to help him destroy the Federation. Make the Federation pay for what they did to him.

They were so trusting. All he had to do was promise them two things in order to get them to accept him as a leader with open arms. Too bad he never intended to keep either one of them. What a ridiculous idea. Full discussion and consensus before he could lead them anywhere?

He might have trouble with Jenna and definitely with Avon. The two of them would realize what he was doing, but he would show them who was boss. They're so weak all he'd have to do was to threaten one of them. Avon. Yes. He was the strongest of them. But if he could make him back down, the others wouldn't dare oppose me.

Give them a choice but not a real choice. Do everything I say whether you like it or not or leave. But…

Blake smiled to himself. It's suicide to leave now with the Federation looking for all of us so close after the escape. Avon is smart enough to know that. So it's really stay because you don't have a choice and do everything I say. He's completely helpless as long as I control the ship. And I control the ship as long as I control the others.

Time to learn how to operate the ship properly. Make them all my soldiers.

Next destination, Saurian Major. Whether the others want to or not.


End file.
